1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for optimizing a system for which load prediction is employed, and in particular to a switchboard or a network having a load prediction function and a load control function.
2. Related Arts
Conventionally employed for a processor and a switchboard is a technique whereby, when a predetermined load or greater is imposed on a processor or a switchboard, operational control of the processor or the switchboard is assumed only when, for example, the number of calls produces a congested state and the device can not accept another call, and the load on the processor or the switchboard must be distributed to another like device to reduce the load locally.
The conventional technique, therefore, provides operational control only when a load reaches a specific level, i.e., a congested state. Thus, generally, the implementation of countermeasures is forestalled, and a processor does not recover from a congested state until the state of an external factor causing the congestion returns to normal. So long as the normal state of the external factor is not recovered, deterioration of service can not be avoided.
According to a technique which, from the beginning, to avoid a situation where a processing load is concentrated at a specific processor, provides for a load to be equally distributed among a number of processors, even when one of them can handle all the processing, unnecessary distribution of the processing load occurs. As a result, the processing is not performed efficiently.
It is, therefore, one objective of the present invention to provide a control apparatus, for system optimization using load prediction, which prevents congestion and utilizes resources more efficiently.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a switchboard or a network, having a load measurement function and a load control function, which employs load prediction for system optimization.
To achieve the above objectives, according to the present invention, the basic structure of a control apparatus which employs load prediction for system optimization includes:
a plurality of processors; a control target which is controlled by said plurality of processors;
a load measurement means for comparing a current load with time-transient, reference load data, for said plurality of processors, which is obtained based on previously acquired measurement data, and for employing the result to prepare a future load prediction for each of said processors; and
a control means for controlling distribution of a load for a specific processor to the other processors when a predicted load for said specific processor exceeds said reference load data.
A switchboard and a network, for which is applied the structure of the control apparatus for employing load prediction for system optimization, includes:
a plurality of switches for switching a call;
a plurality of processors for controlling the plurality of switches;
a load measurement means for comparing a current call process load with time-transient, reference call process load data, for the plurality of processors, which is obtained based on previously acquired measurement data, and for employing the result to prepare a future call process load prediction for each of the processors; and
a control means for controlling distribution of a load for a specific processor to another processor having a low employment rate when a predicted call process load for the specific processor exceeds a predetermined permissible value which is based on the reference call process load data. With this arrangement, the switchboard and the network can control call process load optimization.
Specifically, the load measurement means is provided for each of the plurality of processors.
Additionally provided is a means for notifying a maintenance man of the reference call process load data.
Furthermore, a congestion level, for one of the processors, which is acquired from a future call process load prediction prepared by the load measurement means is reported to another processor.
Further, the control means, for controlling distribution of a load imposed on a specific processor to other processors when a predicted load to be imposed on the specific processor exceeds the reference load data, regulates the predicted load when the predicted load exceeds the reference load data.
Moreover, the control means, for controlling distribution of a load imposed on a specific processor to another processor having a low employment rate when a predicted call process load for the specific processor exceeds a predetermined permissible value based on the reference call process load data, controls call process load optimization so as to regulate calls which are input.
The previously acquired measurement data are updated based on the current call process load.
The permissible value which is to be distributed by the control means is updated based on the latest available resources.
Other objectives and features of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the description of the preferred embodiments which is given while referring to the accompanying drawings.